villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Regene Regetta
Regene Regetta (リジェネ・レジェッタ Rejene Rejetta) is character from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 , who is also member of Innovators. Initially, he act as one of Ribbons Almark loyal follower due he always shown to be close with him. However as the story progress, he later become the anti-villains/anti-hero of the series after he helped Wang Liu Mei to find a located of VEDA, leading him become a traitor of Innovators . He is the genetic twin brother of Tieria Erde. After his "death" by Ali al-Saachez ,He later transfer his mind to VEDA and also help Tieria to return/unite with VEDA He is voiced by Romi Park on original-version and Nicole Oliver on English-dub. Personality Regene is an patient, ambitious, self-righteous, arrogant, and hubris double-agent. While the full spectrum of his motivations and reasons aren't explained, Regene has his own visions of enacting Aeolia's plan, repeating a similar ambition to Ribbons Almark. For achieve his own goal, he has no problems to switch his allegiance to Celestial-Being. Biography Regene first time seen as cameo on epilogue of season 1 where he come with Louise Halevy on unknown place as ESF-soldier. He make his official debut on season-2 where he introducing Wang Liu Mei to Ribbons. When Tieria Erde assist Lyle Dylandy to search Allelujah Haptism (with Marie Parfacy), Regene come to him and reveal himself as member of Innovators and share same DNA based with him. He tell to confused Tieria about Innovatos and offer him to join their side, leaving Tieria under high confusion about himself. He also make Wang Liu Mei to inform about the banquet that held by Ribbons at their HQ. After know that Tieria refuse to join Innovators, Ribbons blame on Regene that he ruined their party, in turn Regene blame at him that its cleary Ribbons fault due he make Tieria angry at them and asking why not he just offer him to join their side. Regene never involve himself to join the battlefield as he always seen observe the situation. Regene start against Ribbons and the Innovators when he give a VEDA location to Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long. He also seen observe them who being chased by Nena Trinity and the final battle between Setsuna and Mr.Bushido.After he return to Innovators HQ, Ribbons aware his action and shocked when he active him and his quantum brainwaves, and Regene quickly pull his gun and shoot Ribbons to death. Satisfied to see Ribbons "death", he proclaim that all his goal now move into him. However, the real Ribbons come at him and he realized that its a fake body. Angered, Regene try to shoot him again but he later shoot by Ali al-Saachez, resulting his death. However, its confirmed that Regene is not die but he transfer his mind to VEDA. He disturb Ribbons mind and blocking his Quantum Brainwaves to VEDA, he also revive Tieria Erde and helping him to use Trial-system to block all the Innovators GNZ-Series suit, Ali's Arche Gundam, and the automantos systems.It would seem now that Regene Regetta is the only Innovator that has been remotely loyal to Aeolia's original plan, as he has intentionally led Celestial Being to this point of fulfilling it. Quotes Trivia *Regene is only Innovators member who never involve himself to join A-Laws. Even in season 1 epilogue, he seen wearing ESF-uniform, its never know if he only disguise or not. *He and Tieria share same androgynous-appearance .Unlike Tieria,most of fans believe that Regene is a female due he is voiced by a female voice-actor both in original-version and english-version. However, since his Innovade classification is never mentioned (Battle-type or Gathering Intelligent-type) , Regene is genderless. This is also happen to Hilling Care, one of another Innovator member and also clone of Ribbons Almark. *In manga version, Regene and Anew kill each other prior to Regene's betrayal and witnessing the battle *He never seen piloting a suit or involve any battle on Anime. However on Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, Regene shown able to control GRM-Gundam with his quantum-brainwaves Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Egotist Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Grey Zone Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:Insecure Category:Master Manipulator Category:Possessor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychics Category:Amoral